H2O: 16 & Pregnant
by xxLovingMyselfxx
Summary: Cleo, Rikki and Emma aren't just mermaids together; they're pregnant together. Was it planned? No, just a coincidence. With Emma being a prostitute, Zane getting thrown in jail and Lewis getting ready to go across the country to pursue a aquatic job, will the girls lives fall apart? Or will they make it through the tough times? Rated T for adult situations & bad words. COMPLETE!


**Rikki's POV**

I sighed and woke up to a blaring alarm. "8:03 am..." It wasn't even a school day! As I opened up my phone as a reminder flashed on my screen. Shit. I didn't break up with Zane. I don't even like him yet all we've been doing is sex. I put on khaki's and a green and red striped shirt. I'm wearing Christmas colors in mid July. I grabbed my big black sweatshirt and left.

**Rikki's POV at Zane's house**

I knocked and fake smiled when he opened the door. "We need to talk," I started.

"We need to stop talking and have sex."

"No! I don't love you and I want to break up." I said.

Zane isn't obsessed with sex its just that he takes after his dad...who was obsessed with sex.

"Fine. You leave me no choice." Zane locked everything up and shoved me onto his bed upstairs.

"No!" I screamed.

He furiously took my clothes off. Everything I had on.

"Please don't..." I cried.

He took his clothes off and pushed into me. "Zane, stop!" I screamed. He thrushed in and out of me. I cried so much that I couldn't even see. Then he stayed into me but he decided to explore me...even worse. "STOP!" I shouted. I couldn't take it. "Zane please stop." I said, wiping away the tears. He's never raped me before and he decided to do it now. "Why? It's not like you still have your virginity." He said, as he pulled out and thrushed in harder than before and I started bleeding. "Zane get off!" I pushed him off crying. He grabbed me by the arms. "Never let go of me again you worthless shit." That made me cry and I had my phone and hid it under a pillow and it was recording everything. He didn't know I had Facebook and he said he'd make me 'feel amazing.' and that I'd have an orgasm so I called the police and told them where he lived and to keep their sirens off.

_Knock knock._ Yes! The police were here and Zane got dressed. That gave me time to clean up my blood and as soon as I got dressed I jumped out the window.

* * *

**Cleo's POV**

I just had sex with Lewis. I just lost my virginity and I was...okay with it. We loved eachother and that's most important...right?

_Ding-dong. _I walked to the door and Rikki was crying and she ran upstairs and when I came in she locked the door.

"He's coming for me." She said. "What? Rikki, who's coming? What happened?" I've never seen her cry before, and I was worried.

"Zane is coming to get me." She said. "He raped me and was arrested." As soon as I heard that I hugged her.

_Why the fuck did that asshole do that to her?! I hate Zane. I'm murdering that fuckass!_

Rikki cried even more. "I'm pregnant."

_That crossed the fucking line. He's an asshole. I can't get why he did that though. Who gives a fuck why he did that? I don't._

"Oh Rikki." I gasped.

* * *

**Emma's POV**

I stared at the damn stick. Why am I pregnant? I'm not just a mermaid, but a pregnant one.

I cried and cried and cried. The worst part; I'm a prostitute. Who's the baby's father? I can't take a paternity test; I just can't.

* * *

**EIGHT MONTHS LATER, Cleo's POV.**

Emma, Rikki and I were getting our sexes done.

Dr. Lopez came out into the waiting room. "Emma?"

Emma smiled and stood up.

**Emma's POV**

I walked with Dr. Lopez and was happily finding out what the baby's sex was.

I got up on the table and lifted my shirt up.

"Okay so you're ready to find out how it's doing?" She asked.

"Yep. And I'd like to know the sex."

"Great." Dr. Lopez put the gel on my stomach and rubbed the thingy on it. "It's doing great and it's a girl."

I squealed happily. "A month until I meet her." I stared at the ultrasound as a tear rolled down my cheek.

**Cleo's POV**

Emma happily came out. "It's a.." She was cut off by Rikki.

"Girl." Rikki happily smiled.

"How'd you know?" Emma said stunned.

"The room is right next to my ear." Rikki pointed to the wall.

Emma sat down as Dr. Lloyd came out.

"Cleo?" He checked his clipboard.

I walked over to him and we went into the room and I hopped onto the table..kind of.

"Okay," He squeezed the gel on my fat stomach and ran a thing over it.

"Girl?" I asked and he nodded. I just looked at the ultrasound.

I walked out and said, "Boy."

"What?" Rikki asked.

"Liar." Emma said and I blushed.

"I can't believe you thought I wasn't lying." I said to Rikki.

**Rikki's POV**

Dr. Lopez looked at me and we walked into the room.

"I'm pregnant with twins, definitely. I'm bigger than Emma and Cleo."

She gave a small smile.

"You're correct. Twins, a girl and a boy." She finalized.

* * *

**BABIES: END...**

**Emma's**

**Name: Skyler Anne Gilbert**

**Mom: Emma Gilbert**

**Dad: unknown**

**Godparents: Cleo Setori and Lewis McCartney**

**Cleo's**

**Name: Valentina Kate Setori**

**Mom: Cleo Setori**

**Dad: Lewis McCartney**

**Godparents: Emma Gilbert and Rikki Chadwick**

**Rikki's**

**Names: Davis Joe Chadwick and Sophie Catherine Chadwick**

**Mom: Rikki Chadwick**

**Dad: Unknown**

**Godparents: Emma Gilbert and Cleo Setori**


End file.
